


Head Over Heels

by richjake



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: :), ALL THREE OF THEM ARE BESTIES THEY HAVE SLEEPOVERS AND SHIT, Awkwardness, BRITTON JAKE!!!!!!!!!!!, Body Confidence, Body Positivity, Bullying, Compulsive Heterosexuality, F/F, FDHKFJSH, Fat Shaming, Internalised Homophobia, JAKE ALWAYS MIXES UP HIS WORDS AROUND RICH HES A LOVESTRUCK DORK, JEREMYS A FOOTBALL PLAYER LMAO, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Pining Jake, Protective Michael, Rich Goranski & Jeremy Heere Friendship, Rich Goranski & Michael Mell Friendship, Sexuality Crisis, Trans Rich Goranski, also i project on him a lot im SO sorry, artist rich, by that i just mean like hes all bubbly and stuff like how he was at, hes a Good Boye, hes best friends with jeremy and michael, i am so sick of boyf riends being the main pairing in every single bmc fic, i cannot emphasize how much theyare in love like. theyre just perfect, i wouldve wrote it anyway really theyre just Good, ill add tags as i go along so, its just some good and pure richjake plain and simple, jakey d has my heart......., jenna and brooke are jakes wingwomen, jenna christine and brooke are all dating, like this is a no squip au, mean chloe im sorry, non-squipped rich, not too much tho!!! this is rly fluffy i swear, oblivious rich, oh yeah everybody in this is lgbt not a single one of thems straight let me make this clear now, rich is his post squip self in this despite there being no squips, rich is soft bc im fat and i can do what i want, shell get better, so I wrote this, that is a MAJOR theme in this, thats the thing with being a kinnie, the end of the musical, this is a rework of something i had posted here back in december!! im glad to be back on it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richjake/pseuds/richjake
Summary: And although most students were too intimidated by the young man to even look at him directly, the least they could do was let him glide by while they silently adored him, right?Right.This unwritten, yet school-wide acknowledged rule -- to make way of Jake and his entourage of rowdy, rude, athletic, yet frustratingly hot companions as they passed by -- was being complied by everyone as usual, until suddenly, a short young man rushing down the hallways carrying a canvas almost as big as himself crashed into Jake and dropped everything.





	Head Over Heels

Jake easily strode down the jammed school hallway on his way to his next class, chatting idly to his friends about the football game they had on Friday.

Crowds parted and people shifted out of his way as he passed by, giving him more than enough room to walk, because -- honestly, Jake _ deserved _ that kind of respect.

Because not _ only _ was Jake the hottest guy in school (who could have anybody he wanted at the drop of a hat, really), but he was also the star quarterback of the football team. And the best strategist on the chess team, and the best archer in the archery club, and the best at literally _ every _ other thing you could think of. 

His temperament sat well with his peers too; chill, funny, easy to talk to, Jake Dillinger was who everyone wanted to be.

And although most students were too intimidated by the young man to even look at him directly, the least they could do was let him glide by while they silently adored him, right?

Right.

This unwritten, yet school-wide acknowledged rule -- to make way of Jake and his entourage of rowdy, rude, athletic, yet frustratingly _ hot _ companions as they passed by -- was being complied by everyone as usual, until suddenly, a short young man rushing down the hallways carrying a canvas almost as big as himself crashed into Jake and dropped everything.

Onlookers gaped with wide eyes for half a second, then instantly started laughing, whispering, and taking out their phones to record whatever happened next. _ Everyone _ knew that Jake’s buddies would beat the shit out of anybody who looked at them funny -- and to run into Jake Dillinger himself?

Ha. That kid was _ so _dead. 

“Oh, hey, I’m so sorry-” Said boy lisped, looking up at Jake with furrowed brows.

Jake looked down and studied him, trying to ignore how much his heart sped up immediately upon gazing at this stranger. The boy had sunkissed skin, round, chubby cheeks, extremely soft-looking blonde curls, and a charming rusty red streak running through his thick hair. 

He was very short -- he couldn’t have been any taller than five foot four, and he was kind of pudgy, but he had large, strong-looking biceps that could have rivaled Jake’s.

And his face -- his face was different from anybody’s Jake had ever seen. There was not one single flaw that Jake’s critical eye could detect. With big brown doe eyes framed by dark lashes, a slightly upturned button nose, a gorgeously defined cupid’s bow _<strike>(why was he looking at this dude's lips?)</strike>_, and with skin absolutely _smothered_ in freckles and small beauty marks, the boy’s looks were exemplary. Faultless. Unparalleled. Any synonym for ‘perfect’ -- that’s what you could use to describe him.

Yeah. Jake definitely wanted to know the name of _ this _one.

“It’s... cool. You’re fine.” Jake finally nodded with a small smile. He picked up the canvas the other had dropped, inferring that this guy would probably be some sort of Picasso or whatever, and studied it for a second before handing it to him.

His quick glance had instantly verified what he had been thinking. It was beautiful.

The sketch on the canvas had honestly nearly taken Jake’s breath away, as dumb as that sounded. It was a realistic face of a chiseled young man their age, surrounded by waves and obviously implying some sort of sad undertone.

...Okay, so not only was this kid admittedly _gorgeous_, but he was talented as almighty fuck, too?

Jesus Christ.

“You’re, like.. _ crazy _ good at drawing, dude. Do you, like, take commissions? Or something?” Jake asked, his smile widening. “I feel like I should pay you a ton for just _ looking _ at that sketch, bro.”

Mystery boy’s perfectly sculpted eyebrows shot up, and he looked genuinely surprised.

His round cheeks flushed a bit, too, Jake noticed. He probably shouldn’t have found it as adorable as he did.

“I... never thought about that, actually. Maybe I should though!” He smiled awkwardly, and Jake’s breath was just about taken away again once he saw that he had dimples _ and _ a toothgap, holy _ shit._

_ <strike>(WHY </strike><strike>did this guy have him</strike><strike> so awestruck?)</strike> <strike></strike>_

“What’s your name, dude?” Jake finally asked the question that was fervently blazing in his mind.

The other’s gaze flickered to the floor for a second before he looked back up at Jake, his smile still small but still there and _still _pretty. “It’s -- uh, it’s Rich. Rich Goranski.”

“Rich,” Jake hummed, pleased. “It suits you really well, dude! I-”

“Bro, _ what _are you doing, talking to this lardass?!” Bradley, one of the guys he'd been walking with, clapped a heavy hand onto Jake’s shoulder. “Let’s fucking go to class already. He’s not worth your time at all.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Jake saw the small smile on Rich’s face slowly dissipate. His expression was then replaced with one of embarrassment (and almost.. confusion, for some reason?)

Rich’s gaze shifted to the floor once more, and he quickly mumbled something about being late and that he was sorry once again, then sped off down the hall with his canvas -- laughter and phones pointed at him trailing behind from every direction.

And that was that.

...

Jake’s fists clenched and unclenched irritatedly as he started his way back to class, trying to act as though nothing had happened. His friends instantly just went back to discussing their football game. They kept laughing and making fun of the skinny little nobody who had just joined their team, the one with brown hair and glasses. The one with acne and a big nose and, like, maybe _one_ other friend.

The freak.

It really kind of bothered Jake the way they were speaking about that kid, because he hadn’t done a single thing to solicit that -- so he told them to shut up.

Ever loyal, his "friends" did as told, but they kept giving him strange, sideways glances, because Jake never snapped like that.

Jake didn't care. His mind was only on Rich.

...He just wanted to apologise for what Bradley had said, that was all.

And maybe ask if Rich wanted to hang out sometime.

Because... Jake could tell that they would get along well. Yeah. They'd be really great friends.

Jake could practically _feel _the connection.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @rosetype !! comments and feedback are TOTALLY appreciated


End file.
